1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication systems for individual structures, such as ships and buildings. Specifically it relates to systems that transmit via acoustic waves within the metal frame of a ship or building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current communication systems in ships and buildings rely on electrical wiring. Such wiring requires conduits and cable trays requiring space. Repairing and modifying such cables are difficult, costly and time consuming. For ships, damage to wiring runs the risk of loss of ability to coordinate damage control.
Fiber optics provides a high information bandwidth. However, fiber optics still require conduits which take up space Like wiring, a single break in a fiber optic line prevents communication. Alternate routes for both fiber optics and wiring provide backup reliability, but increase both the space required and the cost of the communication link.